Kisa and Yukina
by HypeKO
Summary: Basically stories I come up with that are one-shots Warning: grammar, spelling and random updates MxM
1. Will you?

Kisa sat on his sofa, holding a pillow close to his chest. After a year of dating his younger lover who was now 22, Kisa felt guilty for not showing more affection toward Yukina, Yukina stayed patient with the elder. Kisa swallowed hard. " I can do this." He told himself. Kisa stood up from his sofa telling himself those four words of encouragement. " I can do this!" That soon disappeared when he heard a knock on his apartment door. " Hello, Kisa-san? It is me Yukina, May I come in?" The stranger on the outside spoke. " I can't do this! Damn that sparkly bastard!" Kisa flopped back on the couch, death gripping one of his couch cuisines. "Please go away! Please go away!" Kisa hopped digging his nails into the cushion. Tension continued to build up as Kisa's apartment door opened. "Ah Kisa-san you are awake." The twenty two year old said before walking to his lover. Kisa shifted in his seat trying not to die from a heart attack. "I just got home." Kisa lied.  
"Oh, will you being going to bed soon?" Yukina asked. "Not at this moment." Kisa muttered. "Yukina, may I ask you something?" The elder muttered in the abused cushion. "Anything Kisa-san."  
"How do you feel about me." Kisa asked while his cheeks turned dark pink. Yukina took a few minutes to answer. " I can never think, because you are all I think about. Your the first person to ever make me feel so many different emotions if that makes sense." Yukina smiled, staring at the nervous elder. " Why do you ask?"  
Yukina already made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He deserves this. Kisa told himself. " I love your face." The elder uttered out on instinct.  
"Is it Only my face that Kisa-san loves?" Yukina said in a teasing tone. Kisa choked on his on words. "That is not what I mean. I...you..." Kisa continued to choke on the words he made. Yukina placed a hand on his nervous lover's petite shoulder. "Kisa-san it is okay, I understand." Kisa gripped Yukina's hand. "I love you." Kisa whispered. "That is why I want you to move in with me. I think we should spend more time together." That sentence alone broke the elder's pride and demolished his well scaled walls. Kisa looked up at the younger male. The expression on Yukina's face was priceless. Soon a warm feeling over took the smaller males body. Yukina bear hugged his lover, not planning on letting him go any time soon. "Of course Kisa-San!"  
Kisa smiled as he embraced the college student.  
"That wasn't so hard." Kisa thought.  
A/n: I wrote while I sat in the waiting room at a hospital on my phone so please don't be too harsh, I will try to make more stuff like this along with more. I will try to update more but I been busy with school.  
Thank you for reading


	2. Cyber Friends

A/N: Guess what illiterate bastard just got level 3 on IMVU?! THIS ONE! But I had an idea and just tell me if I should make it into a story cause you know I will and update when ever I feel like it! Again I'm in the hospital waiting room so… YOLO! [Technically we lived twice so we can't say YOLO]

Title: Cyber Date

Summary: So what if Kisa and Yukina met, but only online? Trollololo

{Only doing a cyber conversation } Just a thought!

11/01/2015

Cafe_ArtLover5: Timeless, I really think we should meet in real life.

TimelessEditor03: Sorry, I really can't I have a meeting later on today, maybe next time.

Cafe_ArtLover5: Even if it is just for a few minutes I don't care, I really want to see you.

TimelessEditor03: I am sorry I really can't.

Kisa felt stiff, After 4 weeks of chatting with this online stranger, the guy wanted to meet up. Why? Kisa could think of a few reasons but the main idea would be sex.

"Well I am a guy after all." Kisa thought to himself before replying back to the online stranger.

TimelessEditor03: Sorry I really am busy I will make it up to you later, Promise.

Cafe_ArtLover5: Well can you at least tell me your name?

_~TimelessEditor03 has signed off~_

Yukina signed as the other person on the other chat logged off. Yukina wondered why his online friend would always run away when Yukina wanted to learn more about them. Could his friend just be too shy? Yukina smiled. The more he thought of TimelessEditor03 the more he wondered what they would look like in real life.

Were they tall, short or skinny. Yukina's mind wandered, they could be the best of friends, if Editor-san would just open up a little more.

11/07/2015

Cafe_ArtLover05: Welcome back :-)

TimelessEditor03: Oh thank you ^_^

Cafe_ArtLover05: May I have your phone number?, you have been alway for awhile and I want to make sure you are okay.

TimelessEditor03: Wait…

TimelessEditor03: HUH?! We only just met a few weeks ago! How do I know your not some old pervert?

Cafe_ArtLover05: I can prove myself on camera if you can do the same.

Kisa bit his thumb, this is bad. If he gave this stranger his cellphone number who's to say this guy wouldn't blow his phone up with creepy pictures and text messages? But if he were to video chat with Cafe_Artlover then there is a high possibility that he could be really ugly, and being the shallow manipulator Kisa was he didn't want to run the risk of ignoring the poor guy.

Cafe_ArtLover05: Are you still there?

Kisa signed admitting defeat and typed his number out.

TimeEditor03: 080-943-****

Instantly Kisa received a text message from a strange unknown phone number. "Who the hell is this?" Kisa flipped his phone open just to see the stranger left a message.

080-764-8772: Just checking to see if this is the right phone number :-) Good night

"What have I done?" Kisa closed his phone and closed his computer before going to bed.

11/14/2015

Yukina or Kisa were unable to chat due to their hellish schedule.

~Kisa walked into Marimo Book store for a book he's been looking forward to coming out for awhile. Knowing the store like the back of his hand so he was able to navigate toward the biography section pretty easily.

~ Yukina put on his jacket and waved good bye to the manager and saying good bye to his fellow coworkers before he left. "I wonder how Editor-san is doing?" Yukina thought. Yukina hesitated calling not wanting to seem to stalkerish but this would be a good time right?

Still not knowing the his cyber friend's name he dialed the number and called.

~Kisa heard his phone go off in his bag.

"Hello?" Kisa answered not even looking at the phone number that came up.

~"…." Yukina was excited that the other person on the other line picked up.

~"Hello?"

~" Editor-san? It is me Cafe_ArtLover05." Yukina spoke with excitement.

Kisa cringed as he heard the males voice. His voice was so perfect! It followed all of Kisa's standards.

~"I am really happy I am able to speak to you after so long." Yukina expressed his joy through the phone.

~" Same here." Kisa said half heartedly. "I…This is kind of a bad time I am really busy."

~"…." Yukina went silent.

~"So I am going. Bye?" Kisa clicked end on his lime green cellphone.

Kisa looked up to see a 6'2 male with almond hair and eyes that match staring at him in shock.

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Yukina broke the silence. "Timeless-san?"

Kisa face flashed 50 shades of pink before he could say anything.

END! :3


	3. Cat and Dog

A/N: Well my power is out and I can't hook up to a stable wifi connection because my aunt doesn't want me to be happy... So sorry if it is crappy because it's on my phone.

A over sized puppy waited by the door for his master, it has been a day or so since he was able to the only person who could bring joy to his lonely life. As the keys jingled on the other side of the apartment door Yukina wagged his bushy tail.  
"Onodera-san is home!" The door opened slowly and the brunette exposed his self to his best friend.  
"Master!" Yukina barked before hooping all over Onodera. The owner fell on the floor trying to push his affectionate pet off of him. "Okay get off of me!" Onodera commanded, struggling for breath. "I just missed you so much!" Yukina said through his bark. Onodera pet the soft furred pup. "You're getting a little fat." Onodera pointed out. Yukina twitched. 'I am the perfect size thank you very much!"  
The brunette put the dog on his leash and walked him outside.  
Many female dogs (bitches) stared at the proud 3 year old pup (21). Yukina's coat got a lot of attention from the bystanders. "Damn sparkling dog." Onodera cursed.  
Finally the emerald eyed male let Yukina off his leash at the pet park. Yukina took 3 steps before he was ambushed by 9 female dogs, 3 cats and a raccoon. "Your so beautiful!" "Wow your fur is so beautiful!" The animals chanted. The dog smiled, giving that brilliant smile that melted everyone's heart in a 40 mile radius.

Kisa backed into a corner. "Shouta! You haven't called me back after that night!" A brown cat hissed. "Called you? He is mine!" A spotted cat hissed. The black cat hissed showing his teeth. "I told you it was a one time thing! I only liked your face!" Kisa shouted. "I don't know what you expect from me!" The two broken hearted cats continued to corner Kisa. The 5 year old cat claws came out getting ready to defend himself from his attackers. All three cats continued to hiss. The brown cat made the first move, swiping at Kisa's kitten like face. The three cats started to fight then a strong growl echoed in the felines ear. Kisa looked up at the strong dog. "His face is so beautiful!" Kisa thought out loud. "Shouta now your with a damn dog?!" The spotted cat hissed. "You whore."  
"What if he is?" The dog spoke, penetrating both attackers with his light brown eyes. The almond furred dog growled "It would be better if you left my Shouta alone." Yukina said with an intimating snarl. The two cats were two afraid to question the k-9's word and scattered away.  
"I umm thank you." Kisa studded before walking away. "Sorry for butting in." The younger one apologized. "Are you hurt Shouta." Kisa furiously blushed. "It is find." The black cat said as he walked away. The dog blocked Kisa's path. "Your hurt Shouta-san!" Yukina said pointing the obvious. "I will be fine." Kisa brushed it off. Yukina licked the side of the black cat's face. "Ah! Don't do that!" Kisa's face turned red. "You were bleeding." Yukina used as an excuse. "Plus you are adorable." Kisa could feel his whole body heat up. "I have to go!" The black cat ran away from the almond fur dog. "Shouta-san!" Yukina chased after Kisa.  
Takano sat on the bench, reading one of his favorite romantic novel before his cat jumped on his lap. "There you are Shouta." Takano started to pet his cat before a big dog came and jumped on his lap.  
"My name is Yukina and I am 3 years old." The dog smiled.  
"Damnit Yukina!" Ondera grabbed his dog by the collar. " I am so sorry." The brunette apologized. Takano glared at the dog then at his owner. "It is okay." The black haired male smirked before adding. "Maybe treating me to drinks would help forget your untrained dog attacking me." Onodera blushed.  
~6 months later~  
Onodera and Takano walked out of the apartment hand in hand. As the door shut Yukina cuddled up to Kisa. "We are alone Shouta-san" Kisa blushed harder as the dog nuzzled on the cats ear. "Kou." The cat moaned.  
End


	4. Dark

A/N: So… my power is still out so might is well make another fanfiction. This one is a little dark… so if you want something cute then go check out the first 3 chapters or the future one. I am not making any of these into stories unless you want me to.

"Good job today Yukina." The bookstore manager praised. Yukina smiled and waved him off as he left. "I wonder what Kisa-san would like to eat tonight?" The 21 year old thought. "Maybe I should pick him up something." Yukina smiled when he thought of his older lover, just something about Kisa that brought a grin to Yukina's face. "I could always cook up something."

"I will make his favorite!" The male came to a conclusion. The long walk back to Yukina's apartment was lonely since he couldn't walk with his Kisa-san. Then again since that certain day Yukina would always be able to see Kisa-san at home. Yukina put his key through the lock. "Kisa-san I am home." The chestnut hair male called. "Kisa-san?" Yukina repeated looking into quiet apartment. Yukina walked through his small apartment and found a body on his bed. "Kisa-san are you dead?" Yukina looked down at the elder who was chained to the headboard of Yukina's bed. The younger of the two raised his hand and slapped the raven haired male across the face causing him to wake up. "Good you're awake, what would you like to eat Kisa-san?"

"Mphhh-"Kisa muffled through the duct tape. "Hold on." Yukina smiled before ripping the tape off his slave's mouth.

"Please Yukina let me go!" Kisa begged as soon as his mouth was free. "I will never let you go Kisa-san." Yukina smiled. "I love you." The chestnut hair male once again smiled. Tears started to fall from Kisa's face. "Don't cry Kisa-san, you will be mine forever." Following those last words Yukina crashed his lips into the victim's mouth. Kisa rejected the kiss, but he was too weak to push the younger male off of him. Yukina slapped Kisa across the face. "Stop struggling or things will get much worse." Kisa's attacker said. Kisa admitted defeat and allowed Yukina to have his way.

End.


	5. Holiday fun

A/N: i AM ALIVE

not really…

Song inspirited by today: Apparently by TV Show: Beyond scared Straight

{Kisa Shouta POV}

I banged my head-on the junkie desk. So many papers, so little time! The holidays were around the corner, which only means that more authors were in a rush to finish their manuscript so they can enjoy their christmas with their love ones.

"This is no good." I muttered. Stacks and stacks of unorganized papers started piling on my desk, its is like the authors don't even care that their work is trash.

"_I might have to cancel my date with Yukina." _I signed flipping my hair out of my eyes. I reached into my messenger bag, fishing out my green flip phone. {#TheStruggle} My fingers hesitated as they sought out Yukina's number.-This morning, what if he is still mad?" A paranoid tsunami sucked me in, giving me flashbacks of what happened in my apartment at 7am.

~Flashback~

_Yukina: "Kisa-san I wanted to know if we could spend the day together I made-"_

_Me: "Sorry but I have to go to work and I don't know when I will be back."_

_Yukina: "Oh, well can you leave a little later today? Or come home earlier?" Yukina simply begged. _

_Me: "I can't keep any promises, I really have to go now." I put my shoes on in the genkan and reached for the door handle. _

_Yukina: "Kisa wait!" _

_I stopped and looked at the prince that stood before me. Yukina placed his large hands on my waist and pulled me in for a small peck. _

_Yukina: "I love you." _

_Hearing those words flow casually out that prince of a man brought my heart ponding out of my chest like crazy. _

_Me:"Yeah." Those were the only words that I could form in my brain. Yukina seem to only get sadder with that unthought response. _

_~End~_

Pondering on that thought alone; I was a bit of a asshole, but I want to finish all my work so I can spend more time with Kou. Today is December the 22nd, that only means that I have 2 days to buy Yukina's christmas present (which happen to be a a 14x11 sketchbook and some oil paints along with a paintbrush set.) Money was no object to me if it meant putting a smile back on his face. My new a inspiration motivated me to get back to work.

"Right after I get some coffee." I told myself. I swirled out my seat and walked toward the vending machine. Out of no where a conversation rings through my ear. Their voices were getting closer; both voices were familiar but I can't my finger on it.

"It can't be! Can it?" My body reacted on its own and hid behind the vending machine.

"Onodera-san thank you for showing me around." One stranger started in, "It was no problem Yukina." Rii-chan answered back. My heart rang, Why is Yukina here?! The two men continued their conversation; their laugher filled the employee lodge, making me feel some kind of way.

_Yukina: "Onodera-san I am sick of the way Kisa-san treats me." _

_Onodera: "Yukina, your a handsome, smart, talented man, you don't need a old hag like Kisa-san holding you back._

_Yukina: "Your right, Onodera Ritsu, Marry me!" _

_I looked back from the vending machine to see my boyfriend and my friend make out on the floor, some how Yukina's shirt was off. My heart started breaking slowly, I was going to end up alone on Christ-." _

"Oi, Kisa-san your here." Rii-chan noticed me standing, zoning out. "Kisa-san, this is the guy I was talking about; he is your biggest fan." Onodera greeted me to my boyfriend as if we were complete strangers.

I instantly bowed, trying not to raise any of Rii-chan's suspicions. "Nice to meet you."

I blushed.

God why me?

~End~


End file.
